Yu Qian
She was a student at Guangyuan Institute and the former girlfriend of Liu Chuan. History She was Liu Chan girlfriend before she decides to go with Fang Hua after he sleeps with her. Two months ago, it was Fang Hua’s birthday, her dormitory friends took her to participate it. In the party, Fang Hua gave her a glass of champagne, she never drink this stuff, naturally curious, so she took it and tasted it. Unexpectedly Fang Hua has put an aphrodisiac drug inside it, that evening, he sleeps with her. Since then, he has been pestering her, buying her all the things she want. When she puts on those famous brands, for a moment she entered the highest social circle, she cannot extricate herself from such situation. He says that he want her to be his girlfriend and wife. He also promise to present her to his parents. He starts to go out with her, buy every thing she want. She decides to broke up her relations with Liu Chuan even he was his fiancée and boyfriend. Fang Hua, not only he plays with her body, he plays with her spirit too. Afterward, she learns everything. It turns out that on his birthday party, he made a bet with his friends, within two months, not only will he get her body, he will also have her heart. Some times later, she start to see Fang Hua with other women. He tells her that she is nothing to him and he just play with her. She went a little crazy, pick up the handle of her LV bag, and start trying to hit Fang Hua in the face. She hits him while crying and cursing him at the same time. When he tells his friends to rape her, she finally see Fang Hua true evil face. This is the man who, gently holding her hand yesterday, buying her everything she wants. This is the man who, make love to her yesterday several times, slept together with her. Later, she commit suicide and after the doctor discovers that she was pregnant for 2 months. She becomes a vengeful Spirit and take possession of student at Guangyuan Institute and try to kill Fang Hua or commit suicide. She takes possession of Fang Wen body and try to commit suicide again . She want to kill Fang Hua and will hurt anyone who get in her way. Qin Chao saves her from her hate, make her go to the after-world. When Qin Chao ask her if she have a last word for Liu Chuan. She says: “''Tell gousheng…I never loved him, when I was with him, it was only for money. Thank you…''” After that, she went with Lei Feng, they entered the ghost world through a green door that suddenly appeared in the middle of the air. Qin Chao felt a little foolish, but he quickly understand what Yu Qian’s real intention. She hoped that Liu Chuan can completely forget her so that he can quickly get out from her shadow and find his own happiness. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Guangyuan Institute